User blog:Toothless100/Frostbite Fear
Frostbite Fear - see link for rules, objectives and map. Figured this could be played alone, so I gave it a go. Retractor-hand Dragons were on hexagons Y5, W12, AE5, and the Frostbite was on AF18. When I went past Z, I did AA, AB, AC, etc. And just so you know, I judged Medic success the same way as a hit; even is successful, odd is not. Here's the result: *Zemocy moves from F14 to F13. *Zemocy moves from F13 to F9. *Zemocy moves from F9 to F6. *Zemocy moves from F6 to I5 *Zemocy moves from I5 to K4. He is on the glacier! *Zemocy moves from K4 to M3. *Zemocy moves from M3 to O2. He is off the glacier! *Zemocy moves from O2 to R3. *Zemocy moves from R3 to V7. *Zemocy moves from V7 to X12. *Zemocy moves from X12 to X13. *Zemocy moves from X13 to AB17. *Zemocy moves from AB17 to AF18. He has found the Frostbite! He engages the Frostbite! *Zemocy fires his Heavy Assault Rifle. Hit! Does 75 damage! *Frostbite attacks! Does 45 damage to Zemocy! Venom is injected! *Zemocy takes 5 damage! *Zemocy fires his Heavy Assault Rifle. Miss! Does no damage to Frostbite! *Frostbite attacks! Miss! Does no damage to Zemocy! *Zemocy takes 5 damage! *Zemocy calls on Medic! Medic fails to cure the venom! *Frostbite attacks! Miss! Does no damage to Zemocy! *Zemocy becomes paralysed! *Zemocy cannot move. *Frostbite attacks! Hit! Does 45 damage to Zemocy! *Zemocy cannot move. *Frostbite attacks! Hit! Does 45 damage to Zemocy! *Zemocy dies! Dammit. Knew I should have called in that Medic earlier... ---- Take 2: *Zemocy moves from F14 to F11. *Zemocy moves from F11 to F8. *Zemocy moves from F8 to L5. He is on the glacier! *Zemocy moves from L5 to L4. *Zemocy moves from L4 to N3. *Zemocy moves from N3 to O3. *Zemocy moves from O3 to R3. He is off the glacier! *Zemocy moves from R3 to S4. *Zemocy moves from S4 to V6. *Zemocy moves from V6 to V9. *Zemocy moves from V9 to X11 *Zemocy moves from X11 to Y14. *Zemocy moves from Y14 to AC17 *Zemocy moves from AC17 to AF18. He has found the Frostbite! He engages the Frostbite! *Zemocy fires his energy gun! Hit! Does 70 damage to the Frostbite! The Frostbite is stunned! *The Frostbite is stunned. *Zemocy fires his energy gun! Hit! Does 70 damage to the Frostbite! *The Frostbite dies! Zemocy is free to move around. *Zemocy moves from AF18 to AA16. *Zemocy moves from AA16 to X11. *Zemocy moves from X11 to X7. *Zemocy moves from X7 to Z6. *Zemocy moves from Z6 to AA6. *Zemocy moves from AA6 to AE6. *Zemocy moves from AE6 to AC9. *Zemocy moves from AC9 to AB11. *Zemocy moves from AB11 to AE10. He finds a pot of gold! He takes the pot of gold! *Zemocy gains 400 credits. *Zemocy moves from AE10 to AC12. *Zemocy moves from AC12 to AB9 *(etc, etc) *Zemocy arrives back at the village. He gains 250 credits for slaying the Frostbite! *Zemocy wins! Ha. Stuff that, Frostbite. Category:Blog posts